


Tranquil Seas

by havocthecat



Series: New Personnel [2]
Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Femslash, Het, Humor, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really do get to take some time off every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/484451.html) on LJ.
> 
> 1\. [New Personnel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6318)  
> 2\. Tranquil Seas  
> 3\. [The Gang's All Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6320)

"So what's up with Lizzie?" Crichton pushed his sunglasses down and peered over them at Sheppard.

"I think it's that you keep calling her Lizzie," said Sheppard. They were stretched out in a pair of lawn chairs on one of Atlantis' balconies, and the sun was shining brightly. "She's really sensitive about that."

"Huh." Crichton stared out at the waves for a long moment. "I suppose if I were a glamorous intergalactic diplomat, I'd hate for someone to call me Lizzie too."

"You don't really look like a Lizzie to me," drawled Sheppard. "You have any plans for the day beyond sunbathing your lily-white ass?"

"Aeryn says I have to watch the baby later. Something about ladies' poker night." Crichton shrugged. "And I think she's going to try to drink Ronon under the table at the Christmas party."

"Aeryn's kinda scary. Think we can let her loose on the Wraith?" Sheppard pillowed his head on his arms and glanced around.

"Thought we were gonna let the Scarrans and the Wraith kill each other off," said Crichton, pushing his sunglasses back up. "Or is Elizabeth gonna drag 'em both to the negotiating table and make 'em work out a treaty like she did with the Peacekeepers and Earth?"

"I think Elizabeth is looking to take a well-deserved vacation after this." Sheppard shrugged. "Something about having you guys come diving in outta the blue with a Peacekeeper battleship on your tail might've been a _little_ bit stressful. Good thing the Daedalus was here."

"I ain't arguing that one," said Crichton.

The door to the balcony slid open, and Rodney walked out. "Ah, there you are," he said. "Why aren't you in the labs? We have all kinds of equipment to test out, and you two have the strongest ATA genes in the entire city."

"We're taking the day off," said Sheppard. "We spent the entire day yesterday listening to you and Zelenka, and while Crichton here might have a clue what you're saying, _my_ eyes were glazing over within five minutes."

Crichton snickered.

"Right." Rodney frowned. "I'll just find Major Lorne." He turned to go.

"Won't work, McKay," said Sheppard smugly. "He took Teyla and Zhaan over to the Athosian settlement on the mainland. Something about checking out the native plants and mumbo-jumbo like that. I think it was their secret code for 'sunbathing where they could get some peace and quiet for once.'"

"Zhaan's big on mumbo-jumbo," said Crichton. "No surprise she and Teyla and Lizzie get along so well."

Rodney turned back around, frowning at Crichton. "Has Elizabeth heard you call her that yet?" He huffed. "Well, no, of course not, you're still alive. Sheppard, is there _anyone_ in this city who can help me with this? I'd activate the technology myself, but I need to be taking measurements as it activates, and Zelenka is nowhere to be found."

"Take the day off, McKay," said Sheppard, rolling his eyes. "Sit down, have a beer, learn to relax."

"We have beer?" Rodney inched forward. "How did we get beer? This is supposed to be a dry expedition." They didn't mention the still that had been set up since the first week of the expedition in one of the vacant physics labs.

Sheppard snorted. "Carter and Crichton's buddy DK sent a couple of cases out. The note said not to have too much fun until they got here, though."

"Wish we'd known about the Stargate program _before_ my flight," said Crichton. "Might've saved us a hell of a lot of trouble."

"Carter already explained this one when she called in from Earth," said Rodney. "The conventional space program is just as important as the one going on at Stargate Command and Area 51. It's as important to develop our own technology as it is to learn from the Asgard and our other allies. We're not going to be able to fully meld the two technologies unless we continue to develop our understanding of Earth-based--"

"I got it the first time," said Crichton. "When Carter explained it."

"Oh, yes," said Rodney. "Well, then--"

"Well, then, have a beer and enjoy yourself," said Sheppard sharply. "Jeez, you _can_ spend half an hour without driving us crazy, can't you?"

"Of course I can!" Rodney sat down in an empty lawn chair. "Do you have sunscr--"

Sheppard picked up a bottle and tossed it at him. It hit Rodney in the chest with a slight thunk. "Happy now?"

"Yes?" guessed Rodney. He unscrewed the cap of the sunscreen and squirted some on his hands. "And ow. When did Sam say she was going to be out here?"

"Whenever the Daedalus gets here next," said Sheppard. "Which should be any day now. She said something about bringing Jeanie."

"Gonna be a regular family reunion," said Crichton. "Dad's got clearance finally, and he wants to meet Little D. I just have one question, though."

"Oh?" Sheppard popped the cap off a bottle of beer and handed it over to Crichton, then took one for himself. "What's that?"

"Why's Carter smirk up a storm when she says she can't wait 'til Aeryn and I meet Vala and Mitchell?"

\--the end--


End file.
